The Floor Army
by Inflamed
Summary: A what if Roy and John went into the floor cleaning business.


The Floor Army

1998

"In the studios tonight we have Roy DeSoto and John Gage, co-owners of On Fire Cleaning Service, as they tell us their secret of franchising and how they made their fortunes," stated James Hensley of the Entrepreneur TV show. On the set, there were a large couch, coffee table and water pitcher and glasses. Entrepreneur was in big block letters and lighted. Both guests appeared nervous but tried to relax.

Roy smiled at the camera in an expensive sport coat, white shirt, expensive jeans and loafers. John fidgeted and ran his hand through his unruly hair, he crossed his legs against his torn, expensive jeans, designer tennis shoes, and his sleeves rolled up exposing his Rolex watch and clasped his hands together.

"Good evening," James smiled at his guests.

"Evening," Roy nodded.

"Evening," John's voice cracked as always in front of the camera.

"So tell me gentlemen how did you get started?" Hensley had a nice toothy smile as he directed his question to them referring to his notes.

"Well," John cleared his throat, "it was Roy's idea."

"Yeah, well Johnny kinda rubbed off on me and well one thing led to another," Roy smiled and looked at his partner.

"Your partner rubbed off on you? Please tell me more?" James sat up straighter.

"Well you see we were paramedics and well Johnny he always had these great schemes to make us rich you know. I mean we didn't make that much money being firemen," Roy's hands went out.

"What do you mean I had these schemes?" Gage was indignant, "after all these years I finally learn the truth."

"Now, now gentlemen," Hensley smiled. "Isn't it true you hired off duty firemen to start your business?

"Yes we did, in fact we started with guys at our station," Roy nodded.

"Yeah we couldn't believe Chet actually did it and now owns his own franchise," Johnny gave a toothy grin.

"Well if you hadn't gotten hurt and that deal fell through we wouldn't be here today," Roy stated.

"Hurt?" the host looked intently at Gage.

"It was nothing really," John blushed. "Roy likes to exaggerate."

"I do not. It could have been serious, you know. Ribs into a metal tower aren't exaggerating," Roy smirked.

"Regardless, yeah it was fate, kismet," Johnny laughed nervously.

"So you started your business in the 70's Roy and John. How did you know business would boom?" James was interested as he looked at his notes.

"Well I could see it I mean L.A. was really growing, wouldn't be a day when you'd drive by a street where it was an empty lot and the next thing you know there was a building, right Johnny?" Roy looked at his distracted partner.

"Yeah, like that guy and his hamburger stand. Yeah, I mean we went on a lot of rescues where high rises were being built and when they were finished we had new customers, huh." John thought hard.

"Well it was Johnny's idea to keep reinvesting in the business and then the franchises. Yeah hard to believe we've known each other what going on twenty six years and we haven't killed each other yet." Roy smiled.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," John pouted. "Anyway, yeah Roy has me to thank for becoming millionaires."

"Yes I do and my family thanks you too," Roy clasped his hands in front of him.

John blushed.

"Well so you started small and went from there. We are running out of time but I do have one more question for you. You both left the fire department as captains. Why and do you miss it?" Hensley asked innocently.

"Well actually the business was growing and taking a lot more of our time than being captain. Oh and we were making much more money with the business than being fireman. That's why we quit. I don't miss it one bit. It was a messy, thankless job and not to mention dangerous as Johnny can attest," Roy looked at Gage.

"Yeah it was messy, dangerous and thankless, but we did save people. Well we did Roy even if they never thanked us," John lamented.

"Anyway I like being a business man with all the luxuries and not working those damn shifts," Roy pointed out.

"Yes well," James played with his tie. "Again I'd like to thank Roy DeSoto and John Gage of On Fire Cleaning service." The host watched as the cameras were turned off.

"Thanks again guys. It was very insightful," Hensley got off the state and disappeared.

Roy and John started to walk out of the studio.

"Hey Roy when we get home we ought to ask the guys over for a bar-b-que you know. Marco, Chet, Mike and the Cap, that's if there not to busy you know. Man ever since they got their franchises we hardly ever see 'em."

"Johnny," Roy held up his hand.

"I know Roy after you check with Joanne, besides it will be at my place this time," Johnny smiled.

"And there won't be a problem?" Roy looked doubtful.

"Now why would there be a problem?" Johnny crossed his arms.

"Um, you have a short memory Junior. You know what happened last time," Roy crossed his arms.

"Believe me its okay. She understands, really Roy. She knows you guys are my friends."

"Uh huh. I'll just have to wait and see."

"Well shall we Junior?" Roy looked at his partner and smiled.

"Sure Pally, sure. Onward and upward, right?"


End file.
